smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Greedy's kitchen
Greedy's kitchen is the center location of Greedy's activities in the Smurf Village, where he as the master chef prepares the food that every Smurf eats three times a day. Greedy works with four understudies as part of his kitchen staff: Biscotti, Culinary, Vino, and Gelato. Greedy is usually in charge of coming up with the menus for the meals, though he will on occasion ask his kitchen staff for any suggestions. When Greedy isn't busy in the kitchen, Culinary takes over as the master chef, though he admits that he isn't as masterful a chef as Greedy is. While working in the kitchen, Greedy keeps a watchful eye over his brother Nabby (as does the rest of his kitchen staff) to make sure he doesn't steal any food. Greedy's kitchen is usually adjacent to the main dining hall in the Smurf Village where the Smurfs convene for meals. On other occasions such as special holidays and birthdays, most meals would be eaten outside. During the events of "Smurfing In The Money", Greedy actually charged Smurfs to eat meals, which ended up putting most of his fellow Smurfs off as did his selling off golden goodies for something they considered valuable in "The Smurfs And The Money Tree". Meal items generally served in Greedy's kitchen Breakfast * Bagels * Corn flakes * Croissants * Danishes * Doughnuts * French toast * Fried eggs * Home fries * Morning muffins * Mushroom sausages * Pancakes * Peanut butter and jelly * Porridge * Scrambled eggs * Smurfberry Crunchies * Smurfberry fruit salad * Waffles Lunch and Dinner * Baked potatoes * Beet salad * Beet soup * Butternut squash * Cabbage soup * Celery soup * Chili * Coleslaw * Corn chowder * Corn pudding * Cranberry salad * Cucumber salad * Eggplant parmigiana * French fries * French onion soup * Fried green tomatoes * Fried onions * Fried zucchini * Grilled peppers * Lasagna * Lentil soup * Mushroom omelet * Pasta salad * Peanut butter and jelly * Pizza * Potato salad * Potato soup * Pot-au-smurf * Pumpkin soup * Quiche * Ravioli * Sarsaparilla soup * Smurfberry fruit salad * Smurfburger * Smurf dog * Souffle a la sarsaparilla * Spaghetti * Spinach casserole * Spinach salad * Stuffed peppers * Succotash * Sweet potatoes * Three-bean salad * Tomato soup * Vegetable broth * Vegetable omelet * Vegetable stew * Zucchini pasta * Zucchini parmigiana * Zucchini souffle * Zucchini soup Beverages * Acorn brew * Apple juice * Blueberry juice * Carrot juice * Cranberry juice * Grape juice * Lemonade * Orange juice * Raspberry juice * Seltzer * Smurfberry iced tea * Smurfberry juice * Smurfberry tea * Tomato juice Desserts * Apple crisp * Apple pie * Blueberry pie * Brownies * Cherry pie * Chocolate cake * Chocolate chip cookies * Chocolate pudding * Cranberry pudding * Cream puffs * Lemon cake * Lemon meringue pie * Peanut butter cookies * Pumpkin cake * Pumpkin cookies * Pumpkin pie * Pumpkin pudding * Smurf cream * Smurfberry cake * Smurfberry cookies * Smurfberry pie * Smurfberry pudding * Smurfberry shortcake * Vanilla pudding * Zucchini cobbler Snacks * Popcorn * Potato chips * Smurfberry candy Holidays * Cranberry bread * Fruitcake * Pumpkin bread * Smurfberry candy canes * Zucchini bread Category:Locations Category:Smurf Village locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations